These Past Two Years
by xMyrrhx
Summary: The story was simple enough. Fuji Syuusuke wanted a break from the spotlight; being a world-renowned photographer/artist and genius was at times rather taxing. What's not so simple is why he's reappeared after two years of disappearing, married and arm in arm with one who adores the spotlight - one Atobe Keigo. Starting from the beginning, all will be explained...
1. Chapter 1

"Where will you be going on your hiatus?!"

"Do you have any plans to still engage with the public?!"

"Are you working on a new and exciting piece?!"

Fuji Syuusuke sighed as the reporters continued to hound him with questions. The former-tennis-player-turned-artist/photographer really hated being in the spotlight sometimes. It was all fine and well that he was known for his art, but the world was more interested in the fact that he was a genius - and attributed what he did to that, instead of natural talent and hard work. He had been in the spotlight ever since some of the greatest art museums in the world had featured his works and the toughest critics had praised him - for being a genius, of course.

The young man was, quite frankly, in very much a need of a long break. When he was younger, it had been far easier to just smile and allow the adoring public to have their say without thinking too much about it. He had been just a kid then, a young teen, and at the time hadn't really needed to think much of how he presented himself in the world or what people outside of his family and friends thought of him.

Being an adult was very tiring, sometimes.

"I need a break," he replied softly, once the rapid-fire questions had ceased, the reporters realizing that the young man had yet to really say anything. "I am not telling anyone where I am going, that is the whole point of this. The spotlight is nice, but I have grown rather weary of it. I would just like to ask that my desires be respected and that I be allowed to enjoy my break in peace."

With that being said, Fuji stepped back into the building that housed his little art studio and shut the door, effectively ending the conversation. He allowed the always-present smile to waver once he was alone again, feeling a minor headache brewing.

Truthfully, he'd been building up to this hiatus for a while. He'd lived frugally for quite some time, saving his money (and at this point in his life, he was earning quite a tidy sum for his work) and making all the necessary preparations to just disappear for a while.

The only problem, however, was getting to the destination he had decided on, without attracting too much attention. With his features, which honestly hadn't changed a whole lot over the years (he'd been rather displeased to find that he hadn't really grown in height since the Seigaku bunch had gone their ways after high school and was the smallest now of the former Seigaku bunch - even Echizen Ryoma had outgrown him!), he was a rather easy person to identify. He was known world-wide and finding not only a quiet place to be for a long while but getting there was going to be a great challenge.

His friends and family had already been told - and he'd just had to use that Say Anything and I'll Eviscerate You smile to get them to keep the secret of where he was going no matter what - and just about everything had been put into place.

Now he just needed a way to get onto an airplane (much less get through an airport) without getting any sort of attention or having anyone figure out just where he was going.

Fuji Syuusuke, world renowned genius, found himself to be in quite the dilemma.


	2. Chapter 2

Fuji Syuusuke was not really a fan of dilemmas. He liked it when answers presented themselves without any sort of hard thinking involved.

The case of literally disappearing for a year was perhaps one of the hardest things he'd had to think about in recent memory. Sure, he could pick a destination and hop on a plane – but the whole process of booking a plane and then showing up at the airport…. he was sure in some way the press would catch wind and then do some digging and he'd no longer be heading anywhere in secret.  
It was hard to hide these days.

Sighing, the man described as a genius picked up his phone and called one of the few people he knew who could possibly help. He didn't want to think of what sort of favor he'd have to give in return for this, but at this point, help would be appreciated.

"Hello, Atobe…"

-  
Atobe Keigo had not really anticipated that one Fuji Syuusuke would be asking a favor of him. In fact, he had been more than a little surprised to hear the prodigy asking for help. Fuji wasn't known to ask for things lightly, preferring to do things of his own accord, but Atobe could see why help was warranted in this situation.

To him, the press and silly articles in the paper and on the news were just tiny little ripples in the big pond of life. They weren't usually anything to worry about (and were usually the case of the press having nothing better to do with their time) but he could understand why the average person would find it so grating and tiring.

"You want to go to disappear yet you have no idea on how to do this without the press having a field day? Well, I suppose I can offer you assistance, depending on what's in it for me. I'm a busy man, Fuji Syuusuke and I don't hand out favors idly," the Atobe heir said with a smirk. "Lucky for you I happen to be in a charitable mood and won't suggest something too outrageous for someone like you. Oh no, I won't cash in the favor just yet. Consider it put on your tab for me to use at a later convenience..."

The plan of escape was a bit silly, in hindsight, but it had somehow all worked out. Atobe (anonymously) had sen the press a tip of when Fuji would be at the nearest airport to leave. While the rabble were making a fuss, one Fuji Syuusuke was picked up in a surprisingly boring, normal car and quietly carried away to one of the many private helicopter pads around that Atobe frequently used (why on earth would he travel like a peasant when one had plenty of ways to rise (literally) above them all?). From there it was just a short trip to Atobe's very own, small, private airport (because why not have his own set of varying sized planes for soaring through the sky in?) and Fuji found himself relaxing as the sole occupant of a private jet, shooting off into the very blue sky.

Fuji had no idea where he was heading. He'd originally wanted a small village or town somewhere in Europe, or perhaps in one of the last semi-remote places in North America. Atobe's generosity was rather unusual in that he offered up one of his smaller vacation homes as a private retreat to the genius. He'd not given Syuusuke much room to argue about it either - holding the still-unclaimed favor over his head - and assured the artist that no one would be any the wiser that someone had taken up residence for a bit. Atobe didn't throw the word 'trust' around very easily - and was mildly surprised at even suggesting that Fuji trust him to just about schedule the entire hide-away.

Fuji was either so tired of the limelight or actually finding everything to be a good idea, that he eventually agreed to just hand the reins to one stubborn rich man.

He sighed to himself as he watched the ground fall away out the window of the plane. Wherever he was going, he just hoped it would bring him the peace and quiet that he craved so badly.


	3. Chapter 3

It really shouldn't surprise anyone that Atobe, of all people, had a villa nicely situated in a random remote section of Europe. By Atobe standards, it was also rather small – eight bedrooms, six bathrooms, a dining room, a kitchen, two dens/living rooms and an entranceway. The grounds were well taken care of and there was an expansive garden out back, complete with a pond. The villa was well tucked away from civilization – aside from a small nearby village where people didn't rely on modern technology and couldn't care less about the villa and its grounds, as long as it (and whoever used it) didn't interrupt their peaceful way of life too horribly. They didn't mind if the residents of the villa visited their town – they had a good tavern! – and their massive herds of sheep, cows and goats were tended well; keeping well out of the way of the villa, so the creatures didn't trample any flowers or eat any of the well-manicured shrubbery.

Fuji did have to admit some surprise however, that Atobe owned a place that was so far removed from society. It didn't seem at all like a place the diva would frequent – Atobe adored having crowds and being in the spotlight, after all.

The helicopter that had brought him here from the nearest private airport took off as soon as he and his belongings were unloaded. The young man gazed about the area and across the valley – seeing the little village in the distance and the herds of animals calmly grazing, clearly unbothered by the helicopter.

It seemed this villa wasn't permanently staffed either, as no one came out to greet him. Fuji wasn't sure if Atobe had sent them off or if they were just gone for the day. It did beg the question however, of how he was going to get into the property. He was fairly certain that even out here, a key wouldn't be left just out in the open.

Picking up his bags, the former tennis player set them on the front porch before turning his attention to seeing if there was a way in.

The first step was of course, to try the door. Syuusuke wasn't surprised when it turned out to be locked tight. He hadn't brought a cell phone with him (very much wanting solitude and to literally hide for a while from society) and he sincerely doubted that he would get signal this far out in nowhere anyway.

The second step proved the indeed, the key had (almost) been left out in the open. The mailbox (why there was one out here, was anyone's guess – perhaps it was mostly aesthetic?) squeaked open at the slightest tug on the door, revealing an envelope that lay inside, addressed in rather elegant scrawl to one Fuji Syuusuke.

Pulling out the envelope, Fuji opened it up to reveal a key as well as a small handwritten note.

"I assume you know what this key is for. You will find the villa to be fully stocked with enough food to last one person for a month. Monthly a helicopter will arrive to deliver new items. The garden should suffice if you want fresh fruit or vegetables. One of the villagers has an agreement to deliver fresh milk weekly – they won't bother you but check on Fridays in the morning. The staff have been reassigned to other locations for however long you use the villa, as I know you greatly wish to turn yourself into a hermit. It may surprise you that there is working electricity, internet and a phone this far out in nowhere, but this house is not as far from civilization as one would expect and such things are no match for an Atobe's fortune to overcome anyway. Should you want less solitude, I have left instructions on how to arrange for transportation to the nearest largest city if the nearby village isn't social enough. If you do go to the village, I suggest brushing up on some Lithuanian, as that is all they speak. This also gives you an idea of where I have sent you.

I also haven't forgotten about the favor. I will redeem it in due time. Enjoy your solitude."


	4. Chapter 4

It took Fuji Syuusuke only a few days to adjust to his new environment. The bed in the room he'd decided to use was almost like sleeping on a cloud and the blankets kept a nice balance of temperature. It was late spring here, so he'd left the window in the room just a little open to get a tiny bit of a breeze (it was spring, but there was still a slight chill in the air). He'd not done much to unpack (he was rather bad about procrastinating on such things) and instead had been taking the time to explore the villa and the garden in the back.

It was the garden where he'd found himself spending most of the hours of the day. The flowers were still in full bloom and the fruit trees that were in season still were producing tasty treats. There was a small shed toward the back of the property (unlocked) and he found himself borrowing some small tools and gloves, idling the hours away with a bit of weeding. He missed his cacti (he hadn't brought any of them along on the trip) and although the Atobe's clearly had a good gardener for the grounds here, Fuji didn't mind taking up the work while the staff were away. It felt nice to get his hands in the dirt and keep a little busy.

He'd brought along some of his things he used for his career, but at the moment they were still packed away. Fuji had no drive to take photographs or paint, despite the scenery being so beautiful. At the moment they reminded him of the negative part of his profession and he wanted to enjoy his time alone, not loathe it entirely.

It was grounding (no pun intended) to feel the slightly damp, dark dirt crumbling between his fingers as he combed through the flowers, gently moving them as he pulled weeds from around the bases of stems and coaxed bugs off young buds and leaves to keep the delicate plants from getting too horribly eaten.

Birds were quietly singing and he could hear the very distant sounds of the livestock grazing in the valley. There was a light breeze and the sun was playing peek-a-boo with the occasional big fluffy cloud. Fuji had no idea of the time – he didn't have a watch with him and as long as it was light enough out to work, he didn't much care of figuring it out.

Brushing a few loose strands of hair from his face, Fuji sat back and surveyed the little group of flowers he'd been tending to. They were young, still budding and growing. He wasn't sure of the names for most of the plants in the garden, figuring that they were more than likely native plants.

Fuji stood, dusting his gloved hands off on his pants, pondering the little plants for a few more minutes. Perhaps he should photograph them as they grew – it would make an interesting study and even though it wasn't that exciting he knew a show on such a thing would draw people in.

Frowning a bit, Syuusuke shook his head. He wasn't out here to work or to really think about that. He was out here to escape for a little while.

Right now both paint and camera were touchy subjects he didn't want to give too much attention to.

It was a bit surprising that it took nearly an entire month for Atobe to do anything regarding one Fuji Syuusuke residing in one of his villas. He hadn't spoken to the genius aside from their discussion regarding Fuji wanting to disappear for a while. Or perhaps the letter left to the other man counted as somewhat of a conversation.

The truth was that Atobe had always been interested in the genius, but until now had been surprisingly reluctant to do anything about his slight attraction to the other male. It had certainly been a bit of a shock to have the renowned genius reach out to him for help, and Atobe had felt that little crush make itself known again at the sound of Fuji's gentle voice over the phone. He had used to find the butterflies-in-the-stomach feeling rather annoying, but years later they ticked off a little bit of excitement instead.

Regarding Fuji's need to stay in solitude and not deal with others was usually something Atobe would ignore – he liked to make a show of everything and drag others (usually kicking and screaming) into the spotlight. Initially he had planned to at least call the other often (or at least email). He was sensible enough (for once) to realize the Fuji really did need to be left alone for a nice long while.

It had been the other's voice that had convinced him to actually think about how someone else was feeling and respect the decision (he wasn't too heartless and had actually planned to not tell a soul about helping Fuji, he had just wanted to personally bug the genius).

Fuji had sounded absolutely exhausted and just completely done with everything – which was strange to think about when it came to one Fuji Syuusuke. The former Seigaku player didn't often let others see beyond the cheerful smile (or the glaring sadist when one really made him angry) and to hear him so openly expressing the need to be away from being The Genius had perhaps touched Atobe's overly-arrogant heart.

Perhaps the next time a supply run was made to the Lithuanian villa he would tag along. He was overdue for a vacation anyway and that particular villa hadn't been used by a member of the Atobe family in quite a number of years – Fuji was the first guest it had held within its walls since Atobe was a child.

Atobe Keigo wondered if perhaps a little visit would satisfy the crush he still harbored over Fuji Syuusuke. It wasn't like he could do anything about it – he'd certainly never hear the end of it from his father (who expected him to not only take over the Atobe empire but marry a proper high society lady and produce heirs) if he seriously courted Fuji. It wasn't like Fuji would be all that interested either – Atobe was pretty sure the other harbored strong feelings for one Tezuka Kunimitsu.

There wasn't anything he could do.

But at least he could perhaps go sate those butterflies doing cartwheels in his stomach.


	5. Chapter 5

When the sound of a distant helicopter gradually began to get louder, Fuji didn't look up from the flowers he was tending to in the garden. It was about time for a supply run to the villa and Atobe had said that the supplies would be just dropped off for him – no one would bother the former Seigaku genius.

Therefore, the sapphire eyed young man didn't feel like he had to really pay attention when the helicopter sound grew to near-deafening as it set down on the helicopter pad near the villa. Gradually the noise stopped as the rotors ceased. He could hear faint sounds of people conversing with one another as the vehicle was unloaded.

Fuji had his hands wrist-deep in the dirt when he picked up on the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Oh? I didn't think we had hired a new gardener for this property. Is it really that much fun to play in the dirt?"

"….Atobe?"

"I thought the point of me coming out here was to be away from everyone."

"Did you honestly think I wouldn't take an opportunity to grace you with my presence? You underestimate me, Fuji Syuusuke. Besides, did you forget that I own this villa and you're staying here on my behalf?"

"Are you making good on your favor then, Atobe?"

"Ahn? That thing? I suppose I am. For as long as you are here, you will have to tolerate my amazing presence visiting at any time."

Fuji's expression didn't change but Atobe could pick up on the tension that had started to set into the artist's body. It seemed that while the genius would tolerate him, he wasn't going to be all too pleased about the fact of his solitude being periodically interrupted.

"Considering I was planning originally to bother you daily, you should find this more favorable," Atobe continued with one of his trademark, arrogant smirks. "Be grateful I haven't decided that my favor would be turning your solitary existence completely on its head."

Fuji's hands had been resting on his lap and they tightened into fists at these words. Had Atobe really come here just to make things difficult? The genius hadn't been kidding when he had stated he really wanted to be left completely and utterly alone for a while.

Yet here he was, sitting across from the young man who was now demanding payment of a rather large debt, so to speak.

He didn't bother to say anything further to Atobe, choosing instead to get up and stalk from the room they were sitting in. Atobe just watched him leave, still having that stupid smirk on his face. Atobe listened as a far door slammed – the back door, would be his guess.

"Since when was it so easy to push your buttons, Fuji Syuusuke?" he mused aloud to the empty room. "Even when we played tennis, it took special efforts to get you angry. Are you so fed up with your genius existence that even the smallest thing will get under your skin now?"

The Atobe heir shook his head, standing and going to the large window that overlooked the backyard. He watched Fuji as the other busied himself again with gardening – although there was more of an angry air about him and his movements when pulling weeds was not as gentle as before.

"Everyone always wanted to see the real you. But it won't be fun if you aren't going to put up any sort of challenge. Have you changed so much since your days of playing tennis?"

The sensation of butterflies in his stomach changed from a gentle, light fluttering to a series of cartwheels.

"I want to see the real you, the one hiding behind the name of Genius. I want to see you truly get free of that ridiculous title."

Atobe put a hand up to his face, as he used to when he was using his Insight.

"I want to make you _mine_ , Fuji Syuusuke."


	6. Chapter 6

If Atobe Keigo thought it would be easy to spend time with Fuji Syuusuke while he was at the villa, interrupting the others solitude, he was sorely mistaken.

Clearly the other wasn't referred to as a genius without reason – much as the other had grown to despise that title. Somehow, over the past couple of days, Fuji had somehow managed to almost entirelyavoid the rich Atobe heir. He refused to speak a single word – perhaps hoping his silence would drive the other away so that he would be back to being alone as he'd originally wished.

Atobe, to his credit, had tried to corner the other to speak with him. But Fuji always managed to find a way out of it – and the glares he sent to the arrogant young man were equal to those he'd leveled at opponents in tennis matches when he was playing seriously or about to deliver punishment for harming someone dear to him.

These glares always made Atobe stop instantly with what he was saying or doing. He found that having those looks directed at him were very uncomfortable. But currently his pride was winning out and he kept repeating the same mistakes, further driving Fuji from him.

He left his mini-vacation with the sense that he had possibly made things far worse instead of better.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke felt immense relief when the other finally left him alone. What on earth had driven Atobe to think that this was going to be the best thing to do? Had it not been made clear enough that he _wanted_ to be left alone? The artist stood alone in the garden that he'd been helping to tend, anger still coursing through his lithe frame.

He wondered if he had made a huge mistake in asking Atobe Keigo for help.

* * *

"If you will allow me to be incredibly frank with you," Oshitari Yuushi droned as he held back the urge to roll his eyes at one rather disgruntled Atobe Keigo. "You completely messed up. What you've done has more than likely caused more harm than good. You knew he wanted to be alone and even though you offered one of your properties to him, you still thought it would be a good idea to interrupt him. I can't say I blame him for his behavior. I knew you were arrogant and selfish but this rather takes the proverbial cake, Keigo."

"Nice to know you think so highly of me," Atobe replied, downing his glass of vodka. "Please remind me why I've chosen to lament about this to you."

"I'm a relationship counselor and highly successful author of romance?" Oshitari replied with a smirk. "Or, I'm also your best friend?" He shook his head as the other poured himself another drink. "Is getting drunk really going to help you?"

"No, but it might make me forget how much of a fool I was," the other replied, his voice laced with bitterness.

"Leave him alone for a while, like he originally wanted," the blue-haired man suggested. "And I mean truly alone – don't contact him. Let him cool down for a while. If you really care about him as much as you seem to, you'll actually listen to my advice for once."

"I want to apologize to him," Atobe murmured, staring at his glass which he had yet to drink. "How do I apologize to him, Yuushi?"

Oshitari was surprised. He hadn't thought that Atobe would be taking things so seriously – he'd never seen the other actually wanting to be invested enough with someone to make things right. Had Fuji Syuusuke really peaked that much interest? It was a very curious situation.

"If I give you ideas on apologizing, are you going to actually listen to me or are you going to do your own thing anyway and make things worse?" the counselor/novelist asked. "This is a situation where you need to forget about that arrogance that gets you into situations like this and actually allow yourself to humbly accept advice from someone else. If you really want to win this one, Keigo, you can't go about things in your usual way."

The former Hyoutei genius observed how Atobe's hand tightened just a little on the glass he was holding. He could see the inner battle between arrogance and logic. Oshitari knew that Atobe hated to lose.

He just wondered how far the other would go to win this challenge.

Atobe Keigo set down the glass he was holding, the drink untouched.

"Tell me," he said, looking over at Oshitari with that familiar intensity of someone who was going to win at all costs. "How do I apologize to him and how can I win his heart?"

* * *

A/N: It's just now hitting me that this is probably going to be a long fic. Lots of things still left to write. Yes, the chapters could still be on the shorter side. I'm finding that I like not pushing myself to write x amount of words.


	7. Chapter 7

Fuji lay in the garden, gardening tools laying forgotten nearby and the young man looking rather unhappy. Ever since Atobe had come to interrupt his solitude and then left, the former Seigaku tennis player had been feeling a whirlwind of emotions. He wasn't happy about this, as he had fully wanted to just go back to being all alone and enjoying the peace.

But his brain and his heart were both causing such a fuss now that even the physical sense of solitude wasn't enough to bring calm.

The sapphire eyed artist stared up at the sky, watching birds flit past and clouds drift by. The clouds were gradually getting more grey and gathering together, the wind picking up.

He only dragged himself to his feet when the raindrops began to fall, putting away the gardening tools and making his way back into the villa.

He just wanted things to go back to how they were before one Atobe Keigo so rudely interrupted.

* * *

Oshitari Yuushi was quite surprised that he was being listened to in offering advice. Not only was Atobe actually leaving Fuji completely alone, but he wasn't even trying to do anything sneaky to figure out how the object of his desire was doing.

He was however, doing a fair amount of research to figure out the language of flowers. Atobe had clearly picked up on the fact that Fuji enjoyed gardening and liked plants, so what better way to start professing things to the other?

The romance author/therapist just hoped that Atobe would start of lightly and not just throw the full intensity of his emotions into the first present to send the former Seigaku player. That would certainly just scare Fuji off even more.

* * *

The first sign of Atobe's affection showed up with the next monthly round of supplies. While the food supplies were put into the storage room and the staff delivering them didn't bother Fuji, as usual, the artist found an unexpected thing had been left on the kitchen counter for him.

A small bouquet, no note attached to it was sitting in a simple vase.

Fern couple with zinnia – fascination and lasting affection, if Fuji remembered correctly. He had an inkling of who it had come from – considering only one person was really aware of where exactly he was – and wasn't sure what to think of it at first.

Was Atobe attempting to express some sort of feeling to him? Did the rich heir to the Atobe empire want to express romantic feelings to him?

He gently lifted the vase and carried it up to his bedroom, setting it on the small table next to a window. He stood there a moment looking at the offering, fingers gently brushing over the petals and leaves.

Had Atobe really picked up so easily that he would be able to interpret the meaning of the offering? People knew that Fuji adored cacti, but it seemed that Atobe Keigo had picked up on the fact that he enjoyed plants even if they weren't spiky.

Fuji wasn't going to reply to this – he didn't want to, for one, and he didn't believe that Atobe was expecting an answer this time – and simply decided to see what would happen next. Would another flower message be sent to him?

* * *

A/N: My knowledge of flowers comes from google and good grief there's so many differences between various sites. If there's a lack of accuracy blame the multiple flower language meanings sprinkled all over the internet.

Also yes, very short chapter. I haven't had much drive for this one lately, in all honesty. But I didn't want to leave people hanging for too long on it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just like to write fanfiction for it.

* * *

Fuji Syuusuke was not by any means someone who appreciated a lot of fanfare and over-the-top exuberance. While the genius had once been a bit showy in tennis with his Counters, he'd honestly preferred a quieter life where things were a lot calmer.

While Atobe's villa was rather showy, Fuji appreciated it that things weren't over-the-top flashy or ostentatious.

Another bunch of flowers had arrived for the artist and it was quite clear that Atobe still wanted to pursue him – even if it was through more subtle means.

This bouquet had a repeat in it – a magenta zinnia again for lasting affection. This time it was coupled with white carnation for pure love and calla lily for beauty. Fuji couldn't help blushing at the lily and the bouquet was set where the prior one had been – on the small table near the window in his room.

He again gently touched the petals, wondering where Atobe was going with this flower idea. Clearly the courtship – if this was indeed one – was going to be going slowly. Fuji wondered if the other was doing that for his benefit.

Pondering to himself, the artist went out into the garden to look at the plants. Perhaps he would reply to this message.

* * *

Atobe wasn't expecting anything, so when a bouquet of flowers (no note attached) appeared on his desk he was rather flummoxed. Moreover, the flowers looked a bit like they had traveled quite a long distance to reach him and he had to wonder if this was a reply from Fuji.

He hadn't been expecting one this time either.

The wealthy young man then set about trying to identify the flowers so that he could interpret the message that Fuji was sending back to him.

There was a hydrangea, which he hoped meant 'thank you for understanding' and not 'frigidity or heartlessness.' There was also so many full bloomed roses that they were pretty much their own bouquet which meant gratitude. But it was the flower hidden away that got his attention the most. Tucked into the roses – almost completely hidden was a single jonquil flower. Atobe was a bit shocked to receive this one, as one of the meanings for it was 'affection returned.'

Poor Oshitari wasn't sure what he'd done to deserve nearly having his eardrum blown out when Atobe called him rather excitedly to tell him all about what Fuji had sent in reply.

* * *

Fuji wondered if he'd been a bit bold in his reply to Atobe. He knew the other was bound to blow it out of proportion but it had seemed right to send it. As much as he wanted to hate the other for ruining his peace – Atobe had gone above and beyond in making sure that he was truly alone as he'd wanted and he was well taken care of here.

He wasn't entirely sure it was affection that he was feeling for one Atobe Keigo, but it was the feeling that was the most right, he supposed. It wasn't full-blown love, but a gentle fondness that had Fuji blushing just a little whenever he thought of the kindness that Atobe had extended to him here.

The artist hoped that the other would pick the right meanings from what he'd sent, since most flowers had more than one definition in the language of flowers.

He also wondered if this affection would turn to love.

Fuji found himself realizing that he wouldn't entirely hate it if he ended up eventually falling in love with the rather flamboyant Atobe heir.

* * *

A/N: Well it's been a bit over a month since the last update, hasn't it? Still don't have a tremendous drive for this currently as another fandom and life are eating my soul, but I felt like this deserved another chapter of some definition sooner rather than later...


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just write fanfics for it.

A/N: Another short chapter but I wanted to get things moving along a little more...I'll try to do longer chapters in the future...

* * *

Before Fuji realized it, he had spent quite a bit of time at the villa. It was rapidly approaching the fifth month and he was finding himself feeling content. He was even starting to do little sketches again – mostly of the flowers in the garden and the scenery – and he was finding that his apathy about himself was slowly fading.

But he was enjoying himself here and had no intention to leave let. He was taking a long break, after all. Fuji wasn't going to leave until he was completely sure his batteries had been recharged and that he was ready to tolerate being in the spotlight again.

The flower messages continued between him and Atobe, and while the rich young man hadn't visited him again, the messages had gradually gotten bolder. It was almost a long-distance courtship at this point, the two having developed quite a fondness for one another. It was still clear that Atobe was holding back in his feelings, while Fuji's were gradually growing in strength.

It was nice that Atobe was holding back, giving Fuji time to let his feelings grow and develop.

* * *

Atobe really wanted to just shove all his strong feelings to the forefront and confess to Fuji, but he was being rational for once and continued to take Oshitari's advice that he move slowly. He was overjoyed that Fuji was starting to at least return fond feelings to him and that just made it even harder to keep holding back.

He was however, reaching a point where he would be running out of flowers that didn't mean more than fondness or light feelings of love.

Maybe this next batch he would mix in one stronger-meaning flower and hope it wouldn't scare Fuji off entirely?

* * *

Fuji blinked at the next batch of flowers that arrived for him, taking in the pretty colors and the artfully arranged stems.

"Let's see..." he murmured as he studied the flowers that Atobe had sent him this time. "White Camellia, Gardenia, orange Rose and..."

He almost missed the last flower. It was a small moss rosebud and it was probably Atobe's most bold move yet.

This one meant a confession of love.

* * *

When Atobe didn't get a return message in the usual amount of time it took Fuji to send one he had to wonder if he'd gone too far. A confession of love was a pretty heavy thing and although it was very much true, he had to wonder if he'd just made a big mistake.

He was about to put together a bouquet of apologies when he received something in return, a couple days later than expected.

A simple bundle of ambrosia. It was a very simple message and one that made Atobe feel like a giant weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

He wondered if this meant he could be a little more flamboyant with his affections toward the other young man.

Ambrosia meant simply, Your Love is Reciprocated

* * *

A/N: White camellia – you're adorable, gardenia – one meaning is you're lovely, orange Rose – fascination

Again if any of the flower meanings aren't quite right you can blame google and the plethora of flower meaning sites...


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis. I just enjoy doing the fanfic thing.

A/N: This chapter takes place a couple months after the prior, which means Fuji has been at the villa for around 7 months now.

(Line break)

* * *

The sound of a helicopter broke the quiet and Fuji peered out the window to see the vehicle making its usual landing on the nearby pad. He watched the usual workers hop out to start unloading supplies and was surprised to see Atobe climb out as well.

The artist moved back from the window, smoothing his hands over his clothes and hair, finding that he wanted to look presentable for when the other approached. It had been some time since they had seen one another face to face and Fuji found himself a little nervous.

This time he wasn't upset about having his solitude interrupted. After so many months of the flower courtship, he was finding himself happy that Atobe was coming back to visit him.

He didn't see the giant bouquet that accompanied the rich young man from the helicopter to the front door of the villa. Atobe even had the courtesy to knock and wait for Fuji to answer – even though he owned the place.

Fuji opened the door and blinked in surprise at the giant collection of flowers that were the only thing he could see.

White violets, red roses, coral roses, calla lilies, and arbutus. The bouquet was lowered slightly and Fuji could now see Atobe behind the blossoms – looking just a tiny bit nervous.

The former genius smiled and took the bouquet, having to hold it with both hands as it was rather substantial.

"I hope my appearance here isn't going to distress you again," Atobe stated, following Fuji inside as the other headed for the kitchen to find a vessel large enough to hold all the flowers. "I just felt that I should personally bring these to you this time."

"I'm happy you're here," Fuji replied softly as he found a large enough vase and set about arranging the bouquet in it. "This time, I'm not bothered. I was surprised that after your bold declaration a couple months ago and my response that you didn't come sooner."

"I wanted to, very much so," Atobe answered, watching the other. "But I worried that even if my bouquet hadn't scared you off that seeing me that soon would. I remember what happened last time I showed up unexpected. I suppose I was taking a giant risk coming here this time without telling you."

"I wouldn't expect less from you," the artist said with a small laugh. "You're Atobe – almost the entire world would bow at your feet at the snap of your fingers. It would be unlike you to call ahead."

"Keigo."

Fuji blinked at this and turned to the other. "What?"

"My name. You can call me that, if you want. It sounds too cold for you to do otherwise. I mean, I would prefer it, if it doesn't bother you."

Fuji couldn't help the blush that spread over his cheeks at this. To use a first name implied a new level of closeness. It was no small thing that the other was asking – to use each other's first names would be a statement of how serious they were about this.

He had to think about it for a moment. Was he ready to take this step and pretty much move their relationship to 'dating' status?

The answer was yes.

"Only if you call me Syuusuke," the artist replied.

Atobe took a step forward and Fuji looked up at him, heart pounding just slightly in his chest.

"Then Syuusuke, I would very much like to kiss you."

The blush on Fuji's face darkened and the young man swallowed a little.

"I would very much like it if you did that," he answered.

Fuji found himself being gently drawn into an embrace and as Atobe's lips gently touched his, he let his eyes flutter closed as he surrendered to the strange new feelings that the other was causing inside of him.

Fuji Syuusuke was in love with Atobe Keigo.

* * *

A/N: white violets – 'let's take a chance on happiness', red rose – love, coral rose – desire, calla lily – beauty, arbutus – 'thee only do I love'


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Not mine. I just write these little ol' fanfics.

* * *

Atobe and Fuji sat together on the terrace out back, a warm blanket around them as they cuddled. The sun was starting its slow descent and soon night would be upon the two of them.

"Winter isn't that far off," Atobe commented idly as he smoothed fingers through Fuji's long hair. "I was wondering if you'd like a change of scenery and somewhere a bit warmer. The winters are rather harsh here and I'm afraid it's a little harder to keep up the supply runs – generally during the winter no one uses this place."

"I suppose a change of scenery couldn't hurt. But where? Aren't warmer places generally more crowded? I'm not really ready to run into anyone who might leak where I am to the press...much less run into any member of the press..."

Atobe smirked at this, chuckling softly.

"You think I would really send you somewhere where you'd get caught easily? I'm an Atobe – I can get you your own island if you wanted, honestly, Syuusuke. No, there's a very exclusive resort island where all press is barred and security is very tight to keep the privacy of the guests. No one would squeak a word that you were there. I'm taking a bit of a vacation myself and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me. Then you could stay there when I have to go back to work."

"I assume we'd take one of your private fancy planes to get there?" Fuji asked with a giggle. "No less for the great Keigo, ne?"

The artist tilted his head back a little to look at his new partner – he supposed they were boyfriends now? – and grinned at him, his blue eyes open for once.

"Of course we'd take one of my planes," Atobe scoffed in reply. "Do you really think I'd settle for less? I was planning to go a couple days from now if you'd join me?"

"A change of scenery might be nice...and I suppose I won't want to brave the winter especially if it gets rough here. I don't have much to pack either so I can go with you."

He'd miss the quiet villa and the scenery of the valley and nearby village, but a change of pace and scenery would be very nice.

* * *

The plane ride offered no trouble to the two lone passengers and Fuji had to admit it was rather nice to not have to deal with cramped seats, crying babies and space-hogging passengers. Instead he was able to recline in a seat that might as well have been a bed it was so comfortable. They also got to have meals far superior than the average plane food – nothing less for an Atobe, of course.

The two passengers did their best to nap a little bit so the jet lag wouldn't be horrible by the time they arrived at the resort. The location of the resort was known but due to the ridiculously heavy security and measures taken to protect privacy, the media never knew who was there or not unless a celebrity casually mentioned it.

The landing was smooth and the two were greeted with early morning sunlight as they disembarked the plane. The small private airport had a few other planes parked alongside the runway and Fuji was rather relieved to see that there wasn't a rush of people – fans and the press – coming to meet them. Instead a single attendant made sure the luggage was unloaded safely into the awaiting vehicle that had pulled up to their parking spot and the two were quickly being whisked away to the resort.

The resort was a scattering of ocean-side villas spaced nicely apart and each surrounded with plenty of foliage and short walls to provide extra privacy. Aside from the private airport there was also restaurants, a couple spas and a tropical garden space perfect for romantic walks. The beaches were immaculate with bright white sand.

Villas ranged in size depending on how many people were going to be using them. The two were dropped off in front of one of the smaller sized ones, though it was still lovely. Made of tropical wood and sturdy stone foundations, the roof was a mix of thatch and wood. Windows easily opened to let in the sea breeze and French doors opened to a back deck with stairs down to the ocean. This particular villa was one story and featured a large bedroom for two, a kitchen, bathroom and sitting area.

Fuji was a little surprised that Atobe would be alright with such a plain (by Atobe standards) place.

Their luggage was set in the bedroom and then they were left alone to enjoy the peace and quiet together.

Fuji toed off his shoes near the door and walked out to the deck, leaning on the railing and looking at the sparkling blue water. He was joined shortly by Atobe, who stood behind him, wrapping his arms around Fuji's waist loosely.

"I'm surprised it's not fancier," Fuji commented. "Or flashier, given your tastes."

"Even _I_ like a break from that. Besides, there'll be plenty of that back in Japan," Atobe replied with a scoff. "But more importantly, do _you_ like this, Syuusuke?"

"I do," the artist hummed in reply. "And I think you're right, about having a change of scenery. It's so nice and warm here. Thank you for all of this, Keigo. I don't know how I'm ever going to repay you."

"Syuusuke, you have repaid in by becoming mine," Atobe replied. "Do not worry about repayment, let us consider it settled."

He tightened his hold just a little on Fuji, happy to be here with the other. Atobe was just glad that he would have this opportunity to grow their fledgling bond as boyfriends.

He would have to see about finding some flowers while they were here – there was no need to stop what he hoped would be a sweet tradition between the two of them.

Flowers had brought them together and he hoped they would become a part of them staying together.

It was very early in the relationship, but Atobe was going to be doing everything he could to keep Fuji Syuusuke at his side forever.

* * *

A/N: Surprise, a chapter minus some flowers! More to come, see you next chapter...


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Nope, not mine.

* * *

Sunlight poured in through the gauzy drapes hanging on the French doors leading outside to the deck. Fuji made a small noise and cuddled closer to the warm body slumbering next to him. The artist wasn't ready to wake up yet, wanting to stay put in the very comfy bed with his boyfriend. He was still dealing with the jet lag from the trip and was only slightly annoyed that Atobe had gotten over it faster than he had.

Said Atobe was awake and watching the other, finding it rather adorable how Fuji was trying to hide away from the sun. It was mid-morning and while staying in bed being lazy sounded nice, he did want to show Fuji around the resort and get something to eat. While there was food in the villa, he didn't really feel like doing any cooking and in his still-jetlagged state it was probably best to not let Fuji attempt cooking either.

Getting out of bed to change into clothes for the day proved slightly difficult as Fuji apparently liked to cling and had quite the grip on him. A pillow substituted for himself quickly resolved the matter and Atobe set about getting ready for the day. He would wake Fuji momentarily; pretty certain his boyfriend would need time to wake up.

He smiled at the thought of that – boyfriend – it had a very nice sound to it.

Once dressed, the rich young man made his way back to the bed and gently shook the lone occupant, leaning down to brush a kiss over Fuji's forehead.

"Syuusuke," he murmured. "I understand the jet lag but I don't think you'll like sleeping the entire day away..."

It took a bit of coaxing before he was able to get the other up, and as Fuji was still very drowsy he had to be assisted in changing clothes.

Atobe didn't mind – he found it was very adorable.

* * *

Having Fuji hanging on his arm as they walked around the resort just felt right. The artist was at least a bit more awake now that they'd had breakfast at one of the resort cafes and now they were taking a leisurely stroll towards the resort gardens.

"You should have let me bring my camera," Fuji sighed as they approached the arched gates and walked inside. "Everything is so nice here!"

"I thought you were taking a break?" Atobe replied with a teasing smile. "And you'll have plenty of time for photography, today I want to have you all to myself."

Fuji huffed and pretended to look annoyed, but the light blush on his cheeks ruined the effect.

"I'm afraid that these flowers are of the more tropical variety so I don't know any meanings of them," Atobe sighed as they took to one of the paths through the foliage.

"I bet you didn't know anything when you were sending me flowers," Fuji replied slyly. "But you did very well."

"I constantly worried that I was reading something wrong and sending you a really horrible thing," the taller young man said with a slight shake of his head. "Since so many of them have double meanings. I think I'm lucky that you knew which ones I meant."

"And what would you have done had I interpreted them the wrong way?" Fuji asked, curious.

"Sent you as many apologies as I could, honestly," the silver-haired man replied with a little sigh. "You know me, I don't give up easily. I would have kept trying."

"Even if I had outright rejected you?"

"You should know I'm not fond of being told no...but I think I would have gotten the point eventually. I would have left you alone then, although it would have been really hard to do so."

Fuji hummed thoughtfully at this and let his head rest against Atobe's arm as they strolled. He hadn't grown much since their younger days and was a little miffed that Atobe had sprouted and thus his head didn't quite reach the other's shoulder comfortably.

The two were quiet for a bit as they walked together among the brightly colored flowers, enjoying the calm. Fuji was grateful that there were no reporters here, or crazy fans. He knew that once he decided to end his hiatus, that he would have to deal with all that again – especially with dating one Atobe Keigo – but for now he would enjoy the peace.

The paths through the gardens took them by ponds full of tropical fish and past various tables for resting or having picnics at, if one didn't want to use a blanket on the grass. They would occasionally pass by someone (probably someone famous though Fuji didn't recognize anyone in particular), but were thankfully left alone. It seemed everyone who was here as a guest came here for the same reason – to enjoy some peace and quiet away from the spotlight.

"You know, I half expected you to drag me home as soon as we became boyfriends," Fuji mused aloud as they paused at a pond to look at the fish. "I know you enjoy being the center of attention and dating someone like me would definitely draw interest..."

"I will admit the idea crossed my mind," Atobe conceded. "But I know that would make you rather unhappy and I really don't want to give you reasons to hate me. Despite everything, I _can_ be patient and wait until you're ready, Syuusuke. Everything I've done until now would be a giant waste if I just made you go away and dislike me. I swear you won't have to return to the spotlight until you're ready."

Really, Atobe was being so sweet that Fuji felt like tears were starting to form in his eyes. How had he gotten so lucky?

Instead of saying anything to his boyfriend, Fuji instead pulled him into a kiss, hopefully conveying everything he felt at that moment.

* * *

They returned to the villa in the evening, full of fresh seafood that had been the dinner of choice that evening. As they entered the small dwelling, Atobe smiled to himself as he heard Fuji let out a little gasp of surprise. It seemed the surprise he'd managed to order at some point during their day had been arranged.

On the dining table sat a large bouquet of flowers in a vase. He was happy the staff kept a large greenhouse for flowers not generally found in a tropical island paradise for occasions such as this.

Fuji gently touched the petals of the flowers, delighted that Atobe had managed to continue their flower courtship here.

The bouquet was made up of aster, red camellia, dandelion, bridal rose, red rosebud and red rose. Fuji blushed in happy delight as he thought of the meanings of each flower. He leaned back against Atobe as the other stepped up behind him and settled his arms about Fuji's slender waist.

The flowers were momentarily forgotten as Atobe turned Fuji into a better position to kiss him breathless.

* * *

A/N: Aster – Symbol of Love, Red Camellia – You're a Flame in My Heart, Dandelion – Faithfulness/Happiness, Bridal Rose – Happy Love, Red Rosebud – Pure and Lovely, Red Rose – Love, Respect


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of Tennis

* * *

Fuji sighed happily as he gazed out at the crystal-clear water, waves gently rolling onto the sandy beach. After being just about bathed in sunscreen, at Atobe's insistence, the artist was getting to lounge around on the deck of their rented villa, enjoying the warmth of the sun and the calmness of the sea. A light breeze was blowing and the air was tinged with a slight salty smell. Seagulls glided lazily overhead and a couple pelicans were out over the open water, diving for fish.

Tomorrow Atobe would be returning to the world of business and rich novelty, leaving Fuji by himself to continue his isolation from the rest of the world.

They had been spending the days here peacefully, taking walks and enjoying the novelties the resort provided to the clientele. Fuji was pretty sure he would want to come back here someday. It was a far cry from the Lithuanian villa and that had also been rather lovely, but he had to admit he rather liked having consistently warm days – though he did suppose he would grow to miss the changing of seasons if he spent all his time in the tropical climate.

Atobe was on his own lounge chair next to the artist, sunglasses perched on his nose as he read the latest business newspaper. Fuji wasn't sure how reading such a thing could be relaxing, but it seemed fitting that Atobe would enjoy reading such things.

"Keigo?" the former Seigaku genius purred, glancing over at his boyfriend. "Do you think we can go to the spa later? We should do something really nice like that before you have to go and leave me all by myself again." He added a pout for extra effort, hoping the other would give in.

"I think you have an ulterior motive," Atobe replied smoothly, not the type to fall for Fuji's tricks. "You should know I don't like others touching what's mine."

"So, does that mean you want to give me a massage instead?" Fuji asked with a wicked grin. "I mean you already put a whole bottle of sunscreen on me..."

Atobe huffed and looked over at the other, raising an eyebrow.

"I mean, you don't want _anyone else_ touching what's yours," the brunette continued. "So, with you being so possessive I would think that means you want to do it yourself."

"Syuusuke, you could simply ask instead of playing this game to get me riled up with potential jealousy..."

This time Fuji actually pouted for real, eyes opening into cerulean slivers.

"You're so mean, Keigo," he near-whined, huffing and turning his attention to staring back out at the ocean. "I'm your boyfriend, I should be allowed to tease you."

Keigo had to laugh a little at how childish his darling Syuusuke was behaving.

"And you do it so well," he replied. He folded the paper he was reading and set it aside on the nearby coffee table. "Syuusuke, I am more than happy to do this, you know that. And I will do my best to keep restrained to just simply a massage. I don't want to push you into anything."

Fuji had to admit that this was rather sweet and endearing. He wouldn't completely mind if the massage went elsewhere, but he was very appreciative that Atobe wasn't going to try to push things too fast. They really had only been boyfriends for a short amount of time and it was better to take things slow and not force them.

"What did I do to deserve you...?" he murmured, relaxing again and watching the seagulls drifting over the waves of the ocean.

He faintly registered Atobe getting up from his chair and moving to his, kneeling above him and gently settling his hands-on Fuji's skin.

The genius just about purred as those hands began to gently knead, working little knots out of his muscles and relaxing him even further. Honestly, between Atobe and the warm sunlight, Fuji was becoming very much in favor of a nap.

He heard the other male chuckle softly and turned his head a little so he could look up at him. Atobe had removed his sunglasses and Fuji quite liked the sight of the well-muscled businessman leaning over him.

"Keigo, why didn't you mention sooner that you have magic hands?" Fuji groaned, feeling like he was going to melt into a very-happy puddle beneath the other. Atobe was now working down along his spine, soothing away tension and coaxing out stubborn knots with his fingers. "You're seriously going to have to carry me in later, I don't think I'll be able to move after this."

Atobe smirked at this and leaned down, planting a few kisses along one bare shoulder.

"I won't complain about getting to hold you," the wealthy man replied. "Especially since I have to leave tomorrow. I want to hold you as much as I can, Syuusuke. I have a lot of time spent pining after you to make up, after all."

The lightest of blushes dusted Fuji's face at this and he hummed softly as the other shifted again to continue the massage.

"But truly, I shall miss spending time with you like this," Atobe continued. "It will be very lonely and I will be counting down the days until we will be reunited."

"I will miss you too," Fuji murmured. "Keigo, will I be able to send you things from here? I want to at least have our flowers while we are apart..."

"I'm sure something can be arranged, as people do spend long amounts of time here. I'm sure we can work something out. I want to keep up our flowers too, Syuusuke."

It was a sweet tradition, after all. Neither of them wanted to have to stop, as it was a way for them to stay connected while they had to be apart.

"And should you want to leave your isolation early, I will come get you and stay at your side as you rejoin the rest of the world. I won't make you face that alone."

Really, Fuji wondered how he'd become so lucky to have the one and only Atobe Keigo as the keeper of his heart.

* * *

A/N: It should be noted, I don't write sex. I may hint at it but otherwise I'm just not comfortable writing it. Anyway, thanks for the continued support and see you next chapter...


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I don't own, I just write things called fanfic.

* * *

The sand and the sun had become nearly too familiar to him now. Although he did like being constantly warm it had gotten a little boring just having the resort as his place to explore. Not that he'd done much exploring while in the villa in Lithuania, but that was beside the point.

Fuji Syuusuke was getting just a little bored. He could see the appeal of this place and would definitely want to come back, but staying here long term was turning out to not be the greatest idea.

He missed Atobe too, the two of them now having been apart again for nearly five months. It seemed that his boyfriend was being thoroughly prepared to take over the Atobe Empire, as the older Atobe was very ready to settle into retirement and enjoy the fruits of his work. Fuji was still enjoying his solitude, but it was no longer something he wanted in regards to his boyfriend.

Phone calls were nice and they continued the flower courtship, though the messages were starting to get a bit depressing as they were missing each other quite a bit.

On the last phone call, Fuji had flat out told Atobe that he needed another change of scenery. The tropical paradise wasn't so nice after being here for so long and he was ready to move on again.

"Syuusuke, will you come home to Japan with me?"

* * *

The question had been a simple one but it had sent Fuji into deep thought. He'd fled almost two years ago, now, the months flying by without him realizing. Was he ready to go back to Japan and face what he'd run away from? Could he stand having the press hovering and having to meet deadlines for art pieces? Had he recovered enough happiness and strength to be able to deal with the spotlight again?

He wasn't sure. He'd just been enjoying his time away, not really thinking about what he'd left behind and what he would have to eventually return to.

But he would have to go back someday, he knew that.

Perhaps it was time to return. After all, he had a lot of inspiration and notebooks full of sketches and ideas to turn into new works of art. He had photos to develop and more importantly – he had someone waiting for him.

Atobe would be there at his side, to help him shoulder the burden of the spotlight. Keigo would know how to deal with the press much better than he ever could and when things got too tough he would have the wealthy young man as his support.

"Keigo, you'll be with me, right?"

"Of course. I know what you'll be facing. I have many homes around Japan and you can hide in one of them until you are completely ready. I just miss you and I know you tire of your current surroundings. But I won't make you face the world again until you are ready."

Fuji again wondered how he'd gotten someone like Atobe as his boyfriend – while the other could still be quite arrogant he had seemed to have toned down slightly over the years, maturing into a very handsome and polished young man.

"Bring me home, Keigo," he murmured. "We'll figure out everything when I get there. I just want to be with you again."

* * *

Being that the house was an Atobe house – and one of the main ones in Japan, it was no surprise that it was rather gaudy, giant, and pompous. It pretty much screamed that it was a residence owned by the Atobe family and Fuji simply raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend when they arrived.

"What? It's good to show off sometimes," the young Atobe replied with a disdainful sniff. "What worth is money if you can't show off with it?"

It was, needless to say, a typical Atobe-like answer.

The door of the car (aka a limo) was opened for the two of them by one of the many staff at the grand house and Fuji slipped out of the car, Atobe following behind him. They passed the well-tended gardens and ridiculously manicured topiaries (seriously, who needed topiaries of themselves?!) and two guards at the door nodded to the two young men before opening the heavy oaken doors.

Stepping into the foyer, Fuji missed the rather satisfied smirk on Atobe's face as he let out a little gasp of surprise.

It seemed that his boyfriend had planned well for his arrival – the foyer was decked out to the point of nearly overflowing with flowers. Red roses were mixed with dandelions, ivy twined over railings mixed with myrtle and peonies (and Atobe really hoped Fuji picked out the right meaning with that one!) Bridal roses mingled with stephanotis and a single spider flower stood out on its own pedestal in the center of the foyer.

"K-Keigo?" Fuji asked softly, voice hitching just a little bit as he recalled the meaning of that particular flower. The meanings of the rest of the flowers began to sink in and he pressed a hand over his mouth in surprise, turning to look at his boyfriend.

Behind him, Atobe was down on one knee. A ring box was in one hand, being held out with a sparkling ring inside. By Atobe standards it was rather plain, by Fuji standards it was rather fancy (a single diamond surrounded with smaller diamonds and sapphires on a silver band).

"Syuusuke, these months have flown by and I've decided that I really don't like being apart from you. I want to keep you at my side and I want to support you through all the stages of life that we have ahead of us. I know there are some big decisions in your life to make and I'd like to do all I can to make them easier for you. Will you do me the absolute honor of being my husband?"

It was something Fuji had honestly not been expecting. He'd thought that after all this time they were content with what they were, but clearly Atobe had been just one step ahead. The thought of marrying the other wasn't at all horrifying and Fuji didn't feel like they were rushing anything – it was almost two years since they had started the flower thing and it just felt right that everything was concluding here, at this point in time.

The artist nodded, finding it hard to draw out words.

The motion was worthy enough of an answer as Atobe stood and drew the smaller male into his arms, kissing him nearly senseless as he slid the ring into its resting spot on Fuji's finger. Around them the staff were cheering and tossing confetti, happy to see their young Master reaching such an important step in his life.

Fuji Syuusuke knew that no matter what, going forward, his life was going to be back in the spotlight and especially now he would be closely watched.

But he had one Atobe Keigo by his side and with a love like this, he was sure he could face anything.

* * *

A/N: Dandelion – faithfulness/happiness, Ivy – wedded love/fidelity/friendship/affection, Myrtle – Love/ Hebrew emblem of marriage, Peony – shame/gay life/happy marriage, Bridal rose – happy love, red rose – love, respect, Stephanotis – happiness in marriage/desire to travel, Spider Flower – Elope with me. Basically, Atobe went overboard with the whole marriage/proposal thing, but it wouldn't be Atobe without doing things in an overboard-ish manner...

Also, totally taking artistic liberties and making gay marriage a thing that happens everywhere, despite that not being true in reality...


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own it, I just write fanfics.

A/N: Here we are, the final chapter of this story! Thank you all for joining me on this ride!

* * *

Much to Fuji's surprise, Atobe sort of wasn't kidding with the one flower that meant 'Elope With Me.' It wasn't exactly eloping, but they weren't going to be engaged for very long, regardless. They had the tiniest ceremony ever (and it really was especially tiny by Atobe standards) with just the two of them and a local magistrate to witness and approve/register the marriage documents. Atobe's reasoning was something Fuji really couldn't argue with – why wait and also by doing it this way Fuji wouldn't have to be rushed out back to the spotlight ahead of when he was ready. They could always do a bigger ceremony as a public spectacle down the road.

They exchanged simple gold bands as wedding rings and Fuji surprised his new husband by going the extra step to register under the Atobe name, dropping the Fuji entirely.

It wouldn't be right though to not have flowers and Syuusuke couldn't help himself – there were tons of flowers and it only made sense to make flower crowns out of them. They suited the artist but looked rather funny on Keigo – and much to Syuusuke's delight his new husband tolerated the extra decoration, not caring how silly it looked. It made the artist happy and that was the most important thing.

Papers were signed and the two became official in the eyes of the law, Keigo sealing the deal by pulling Syuusuke close and dipping him, kissing the other soundly.

* * *

Waking up next to Keigo every morning was quite nice. Keigo was naturally warm and Syuusuke often woke to find himself cuddled close, legs tangled as he attempted to leech any bit of warmth from the other man as he could. Keigo never complained and was often awake before his husband, watching the other sleeping. He loved that Syuusuke was a cuddler and enjoyed every moment they got together in the mornings before he went to work and Syuusuke spent the time at home, still happy to stay hidden. To keep the press off guard, Keigo wore his wedding ring on a chain hidden beneath his clothes while he was out of the house.

* * *

Syuusuke was happy to spend his days on the grounds of the house, where no press could see him. He gardened (Keigo had built him his own greenhouse for his ever-growing collection of cacti), painted and worked on editing photography he had done during his hiatus. Keigo had a room converted to a dark room/workroom for him and he spent the hours there, putting together something special.

Once he finished this project, then he would hopefully feel ready to rejoin the real world. Taking this hiatus had been just what he'd needed, but he knew that soon he would need to return to reality.

But as he drew the brush across the canvas, adding another line to the ones already spread in colors, he didn't feel the trepidation he'd felt months before when he'd been thinking about this. Now he was married and had an amazingly strong partner at his side. The hiatus had let him think about what he wanted to do in life and give him a break from the pressure of being who he was. He had a clear mind now and knew that he'd be able to face whatever happened when he reappeared.

* * *

The venue was huge and packed full of guests and the press. One Atobe Keigo was holding a special event to showcase an artist he'd become particularly fond of. He hadn't given any names and everyone was twittering with wonder, pondering who it could possibly be that Atobe had taken an interest in sponsoring.

Those invited to the event, as well as the press, were currently waiting in a large waiting area to be let into the exhibit. They were also waiting for one Atobe Keigo to make an appearance himself, to give a speech on the artist before welcoming them in to see the work.

The murmurs died down as a side door opened. The murmurs became completely shocked silence when the guest and press regarded who was walking in with Atobe Keigo.

Atobe Keigo had a rather beautiful person on his arm and for a moment they had to do a double take – was it a man or a woman?

The double takes turned quickly into outright stares of utter disbelief as the guests began to realize just who this person was.

Not only were they arm in arm, but it looked to those gathered like the two young men were wearing matching rings – _wedding rings_ in fact!

Atobe Keigo stepped up onto the small raised platform, helping his partner up to stand beside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen and members of the press," he began with his trademark arrogant smirk. "Tonight's exhibit has been two years in the making and I personally believe it is one of the best exhibitions of this artists' talents. I'm sure you are all aware of who stands beside me. Returning from his hiatus, I would like to present for you the artist of the evening – Atobe Syuusuke, my husband."

The stunned silence was deafening.

"Yes, my husband," Keigo continued with a note of exasperation. "Now if you all would please pick your jaws up off the floor and enter through the doors, the exhibition awaits your perusal."

The press was the first to move, eager to find out just what secrets the gallery beyond the doors held. This was Atobe Keigo's husband after all who was behind the work – and he wasn't just some run of the mill artist either! The guests were quick to follow and the muttering picked back up as everyone wondered just what had all happened during the past two years between the two newly-ish-weds.

Syuusuke and Keigo strolled in after the last of the guests entered, ready to see the responses to the gallery and to answer all the questions that would probably be thrown in their direction. Keigo squeezed Syuusuke's hand reassuringly, making sure his husband knew that he had his full support. They stuck together, Keigo feeling rather smug about all the praise he could hear from the guests and Syuusuke feeling rather happy that his return was being taken so well.

The paintings and photos lining the walls of the exhibition hall told a story – from the mountains of Lithuania to the tropical island resort to the home he now lived in with Keigo. Flowers were a big theme of the pieces and some of the art looked so lifelike, as if you could reach out and touch it and feel the petals and leaves.

Syuusuke's engagement ring was even featured in a photograph, along with a picture of the two of them from their simple wedding – flower crowns adorning their heads and the sun setting in the background as they stood kissing on one of the balconies of their home.

The last piece in the exhibit was a simple photo, but it tied the whole story together in one easy way.

It was a photo taken of Keigo and Syuusuke's hands together, gold rings prominent and seeming to glint even in the still photograph.

The tile of the exhibition:

These Past Two Years

(End)


End file.
